Spur of the Moment
by She's a Star
Summary: After they return from Hamunaptra, Evy tries to figure out which direction she and Rick's relationship should go.


Spur of the Moment  
By She's a Star  
  
A/N: Okay...this is my first Mummy fic, so please be nice. I'd REALLY appreciate it if you reviewed. Thanks :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so don't sue.   
  
The sun was just rising as we entered the city, dying the sky hazy pinks and soft oranges.  
We were back.  
Cairo.  
I tucked a stray black curl behind my ear and momentarily studied the glorious sunrise. I sighed, then looked up. O'Connell gave me a tired smile which I returned, though I suddenly felt like crying.  
The adventure was over.  
Though words couldn't express how happy I was that the creature was gone, I would still miss...well...some parts of the journey.  
"Glad to be back?" O'Connell asked me, then smirked at my brother Jonathan, who snored from where he slept on the camel.  
"Yes, very much so," I replied, allowing myself to get lost for a moment in his beautiful eyes. I loved those eyes.  
Wake up, Evy! My mind snapped at me. Don't get too attached to this man-we'll go on living our separate lives! Things will return to normal.  
But I really, really didn't want them to.  
"So," I hopped off the camel O'Connell and I had shared, narrowly catching my balance before falling, "Where are you going off to now that that's over?"  
O'Connell too got off of the camel, patted its neck, then replied.  
"I have no clue."  
"No clue at all?" I asked, brushing off my black dress, "Any friends to meet...girlfriends to go home to?"  
I prayed there weren't any girlfriends.  
"Nope," O'Connell said briskly, eyeing a piece of gold in the sack the camel had been carrying appreciatively.  
"Well....where will you go?"  
"I'm thinking the good old US of A," O'Connell shrugged, "See what's going on there." He paused, "I'll just do whatever I feel like doing, I suppose."  
"Oh, I could never do that," I said, petting the camel's snout.  
"I know," O'Connell replied with one of those half-smirk, half-smiles that never failed to melt my heart.  
"How?"  
"Well," he said simply, "You just don't seem like the kind of girl who would just do something at the spur of the moment."  
I merely nodded, knowing that if I were that type of person I would have offered him to stay with me already.  
"When are you leaving?"  
He didn't answer.  
"O'Connell?" I asked meekly.  
He looked up at me, his eyes filled with something that resembled hurt.  
"Evelyn, are you trying to get rid of me or something?"  
"No!" I exclaimed, "Of course not!"  
"Because it sure as hell looks that way," He continued, his tone turning angry.  
"Well, believe what you want to, Mr. O'Connell," I said frostily, becoming mad. How dare he take that tone with me?  
"I will," O'Connell said curtly, turning and beginning to walk away.  
I forced myself not to say anything. It was for the best. It really was. It didn't matter that he made me feel a way no one else could. It didn't matter that his smiles brightened up my day. It didn't matter that-  
"O'Connell!" I called, beginning to walk hurriedly after him, "O'Connell, wait!"  
He stopped, but didn't turn around. I continued to rush towards him. When I reached him, I put my hand on his arm and looked into his eyes.  
"That," I said breathlessly, "That back there is why you should leave...we always argue! It could never work out..." His eyes looked slightly deadened, and I wanted more than anything to just drop what I was saying and have him hold me in his arms. But it had to be done.  
"We should just...go on about our lives. Forget about this."  
I felt tears welling up in my eyes.  
"You're right," O'Connell said quietly, looking pained.  
A tear rolled down my cheek, and he automatically leaned forward and brushed it away. All of a sudden, the simple gesture made me realize something.  
I loved him.  
And he loved me.  
And yet here I was, trying to permanently remove him from my life.  
I couldn't.  
But now what could I say to un-do everything I'd just said?  
"Rick," I said, a bit surprised to hear myself call him by his first name. Apparently, judging by the look on his face, he was as well.  
"Evy," he returned evenly.  
How was I going to say this?  
"I....love you."  
I almost winced after the words escaped my mouth. He would surely have some mocking joke about me changing my mind so quickly.  
But when he replied, his voice was soft and tender, highly unusual for O'Connell.  
"I love you too."  
I smiled and let out a little giggle before he kissed me. I was soon lost in the sweetest embrace I'd ever experienced.  
After what seemed an eternity, and yet no time at all we broke apart.  
"Evy," he said hoarsely, "Will you marry me? I mean, not right away. I don't want to rush into anything. Just...someday?"  
The hopeful expression on his face melted my heart.  
"Of course," I said, feeling my eyes become teary again, "But...right away sounds lovely."  
He smiled and kissed me again.  
Who ever said I couldn't be a spur of the moment girl? 


End file.
